Damn That Boy He Scandalous
by EverKitsune
Summary: Hollywood uncovers a scandal that's about to rock the world to the core. Zhou Yu/Sun Ce. Alternate Universe. Slash.


**Damn That Boy He Scandalous.**

Summary**: **Hollywood uncovers a scandal that's about to rock them to the core. Zhou Yu/Sun Ce. Alternate Universe. Slash.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Slash, sorry if you don't like, but there's nothing I can do about it. Just don't read it if so. There's probably a billion mistakes in this but I'm too tired to fix them, so yeah. Hope you guys like it this! Thanks for reading~

xxxxxxx

Sun Ce is Hollywood's biggest scandal. Sure there's Cao Cao who's had more men than he can handle, and almost met his ruin for trying to manhandle Xiao Qiao in a club in a drunk haze-or Dong Zhuo, who was pretty good at being a womanizer and being idolized for it. Sun Ce's scandals weren't ever anything like that.

In all honestly, Sun Ce was the best thing Hollywood had going for it. His eyes betrayed an honesty that simply didn't exist in the modern world; his body had never gone under the knife unless it was for a broken arm (or a broken back). He had a cocky grin and an easy laugh that relaxed everyone around him. On set he did all his own stunts, including the ones where he had to jump out of "burning buildings."

He had the tendency to wear whatever he first stumbled upon when he opened the doors to his wardrobe, and often wore his slippers to work on accident. But the weirdest thing was Sun Ce's ability to attract people to him. For instance, Zhou Yu, international superstar and utter heartthrob, also known for his stony expression and no-nonsense point of view on life, was his best friend.

But of course, this so called "friendship" is the heat of discussion that tabloid papers are raving over and there's no denying the pictures they paid good money to get themselves out of bankruptcy for.

The discovery sent fan girls reeling and old girlfriends into fits of hysterics. If the world could have stopped-it would have. Shit was going down in Hollywood, after all, that had to do with _People's magazines_ latest scoop and _Entertainment Weekly's_ newest scandal. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, the two men who had just unwittingly changed the world, were sleeping in the same bed, in the same hotel room, dead to the world when shit hit the fan.

Indeed, Zhou Yu's phone rang half a minute before Sun Ce's did. The peace that filled the room of two slumbering, entwined bodies was broken at the piano that was Zhou Yu's phone. With a moan, the contemporary heartthrob untangled himself from the tight grasp of Sun Ce's sleeping form and fumbled for the cell phone in the pre-morning darkness. He read his manager's name just as Sun Ce's shrieking guitar solo ringtone tore through the air like nails on a Chalkboard, making both men jerk upright in surprise.

Zhou Yu shot Sun Ce a glare as he smacked around for his phone on his own table and answered his call. "Hello?" He asked above the screeching of the metal guitarist-really, he hadn't taken Sun Ce to like metal, of all things.

_"What have you done?"_

He jerked his phone away from his ear at his manager's shout. On the other side of the bed, Sun Ce also found his phone and answered his own call-much to the same effect. The two stars stared at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked the intensely pissed off manager. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

_"What's this business about you and Sun Ce kissing then?"_

Oh. Zhou Yu brought a hand up to his forehead and massaged-this was going to be a long day, he could feel it. "Well it's as you said, is it not?" He lifted the phone off his ear again at the shriek. "Lu Meng, be more careful or you'll have a heart attack," he grunted at his incredibly unhappy manager.

_"In broad daylight?"_

He sighed heavily, glancing at Sun Ce, who was faring no better with his own manager. Sleep no longer an option, he slipped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, his phone still held in the air half a foot from his ear.

Receiving a lecture of all the scandalous publications currently scouring around with a picture of Zhou Yu and Sun Ce at a popular bar, shoulder-to-shoulder and kissing, surely shouldn't have surprised the world as much as it did. For all that Zhou Yu was grieved that his private life had been exposed when he usually kept it closed off, he didn't feel the need to feel ashamed, either.

"Lu Meng, it was a private bar, I can't help that they had a camera," he told his irate employee.

_"Zhou Yu as your manager, I think you should deal with this with a little more integrity."_

Zhou Yu laughed, cutting off Lu Meng's lecture successfully. "As the one who runs your company, I'd appreciate it if you did your job instead." Silence telling him that Lu Meng had been successfully snubbed, and a rare smirk crossed his face. "See you later," he said, and hung up on him.

He did his business and returned to the room, where Sun Ce was laying on the board with his arms crossed behind his head. He wore the most contemptuous grin Zhou Yu had ever seen, following him with amused eyes as he crossed the room and returned to bed.

"So, how did it go?" Sun Ce asked, "tell that grump off?"

Zhou Yu smiled, leaning forward on his hands until he could feel Sun Ce's warm breath on his cheeks. "About as well as yours did, I'd guess."

Sun Ce laughed, carefree. "I guess we'll have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

Zhou Yu brushed bangs out of Sun Ce's eyes. "Later." He could feel Sun Ce's smile under his lips as it morphed and returned his kiss. In this day and age, Zhou Yu wasn't sure if he could care less what the world thought. He'd gone all his teenage years curbing to the press and hiding behind it, but now that he owned half the companies and acted in half the biggest films (not to mention produced them) he wasn't sure if he could care less. Sun Ce had warm hands where his were cool, and a charismatic smile that won people over-if anything, he could only get ahead from here.

Could it even be called a scandal if there was nothing to hide?

Perhaps Sun Ce was the "worlds biggest scandal." He was one of those rich kids who grew up without a care in the world and a winning smile. Zhou Yu could still remember when they were both teens and they acted in the same movie, back when Sun Ce wore his hair in a messy pony tail that bounced over his shoulders with every step. The very way he laughed was enough to make Zhou Yu's heart beat faster in delight, and it had been so ever since.

Sun Ce was one of those things, which would never be worn down by being in the limelight, but wouldn't care if it wasn't on him either because in the end it would always come back to him. Sun Ce was timeless-Zhou Yu knew in a marketing sense that his smile and charisma was going to be as timeless as Harrison Ford.

Not that it mattered-because Sun Ce was also sincere, and true, and Zhou Yu knew that he could trust him even if he couldn't trust any other person in the business, and that was scandalous enough for him. The biggest surprise came when Sun Ce kissed him that first time, so many years ago, back when they were filming one of those cheap cowboys-of-the-west meets the-Asian-kung-fu-masters-of-the-east types of movies (the best part being that Zhou Yu had been the menacing bad guy and Sun Ce was the conquering hero).

The kiss had been imperfect, and full of mint as they'd been brushing their teeth, but Zhou Yu could still feel that flicker of delight he'd felt to an overwhelming level back then, all those years ago.

Perhaps the biggest scandal of all, was that he actually did love Sun Ce-on a level that most of Hollywood would never understand.


End file.
